Mosque
A mosque was a place of worship for followers of Islam. Day 2 in disguise at the mosque]] While held hostage by the Second Wave terrorists Syed Ali and Mohsen, Kate Warner heard a conversation between them and she identified the Arabic word for "prayer". Kate was rescued by Jack Bauer and other CTU agents, and offered to disguise herself and attend prayer services at the nearest mosque to try to identify Ali for the government. Kate was correct; Ali had already entered the mosque. CTU surrounded the building, and after Kate covered her face in traditional Muslim garb, she met the greeter at the door. While imam Al-Fulani led the prayers, Kate identified Ali among the men and reported this to the agents outside the mosque. She then prepared to identify Ali as he left, to permit CTU agents to grab him quickly on the outside of the mosque. Syed Ali was aware that he was being watched, however, and did not show himself outdoors. He swapped his clothes with another man, whom he then burned to death. Ali then hid in the basement of the mosque. Jack Bauer, after being initially tricked by the charred corpse, noticed that the pants on the body did not fit properly, and began to suspect that the body belonged to another man. A CTU field agent found the trap door to a basement area, and Ali was subsequently captured. The imam, Al-Fulani, failed to convince Ali to reveal information about his nuclear strike, so Jack threatened the life of Ali's wife and his two sons Asad and Fareed to break him. This plan worked, and Ali was then taken from the mosque. Day 7 When the CTU servers at FBI Headquarters flagged Jibraan Al-Zarian, Chloe O'Brian told Jack Bauer that Jibraan had a false address and had given the name of his imam, Muhtadi Gohar, as his contact for INS. Jack and Renee Walker then left to meet Muhtadi at his mosque. When they arrived and questioned him about Jibraan, Muhtadi doubted that he would be involved in any terrorist activity. However, Jack acted furiously and told him the importance of stopping Jibraan before he committed any attack. Muhtadi held off Jack telling him that he had seen the Senate hearings that morning and he knew what he would do to him, but he still knew that Jibraan wasn't a terrorist. When Janis Gold called Jack about a disturbance at Jibraan's apartment, he decided to take Muhtadi with him. Day 9 Jack Bauer was hiding at the Chatham and Dominion factory at the start of Day 9, near to the East London Mosque. Day 10 At some point before Day 10, Nilaa Mizrani visited the Parkland Mosque to confront the imam on how he was distorting Islam. She was photographed and videoed there, and on Day 10 presidential candidate Gage's team used one of the photos to discredit Nilaa for her association with the mosque. Background information and notes * Muslims often refer to the mosque by its Arabic name, masjid. The word "mosque" in English refers to all types of buildings dedicated for Islamic worship. Category:Religion Category:Locations